SIAPA CINTA SIAPA 1
by Ermaci
Summary: Summary : Kalian semua sudah tahu kalau Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke terlibat cinta segitiga. Tapi adakah orang yang tahu?, sebenarnya siapakah yang benar-benar saling mencintai?. Saat kebenaran itu terungkap, hanay satu teriakan yang terlontar "itu tidak mungkiiin!"


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

**SIAPA CINTA SIAPA**

_**Chapter 1**_

Di suatu sore Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan misi di desa Palmagakure. Tapi untuk menyingkat perjalanan, mereka memilih menerobos hutan Jatayumuna yang terkenal sebagai sarang seribu perampok Sebenarnya Sakura tidak mau mengambil resiko ini, tapi biasa… Naruto dan Sasuke malah menjadikan hal itu sebagai tantangan!.

"Yuhuuuiii….!, yuhuuuiii…!". Naruto melompat dari pohon ke pohon di samping Sakura dengan penuh semangat, sedangkan Sasuke mengalah di belakang. Naruto sama sekali tidak takut dengan rumor hutan ini, justru dia merasa heran.

"Sarang seribu perampok apaan?, sepi sekali?. Tidak seperti yang dikatakan orang, iya kan Sakura?", ujar Naruto. Sakura diam saja, tapi tampak waspada dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Hey hey hey… kenapa mukamu tegang begitu?, haaaa…. Jangan-jangan kau takut yaaa?, masa sih Sakura yang wonderwomen bisa takut?", ledek Naruto tertawa.

"Diam kau Naruto!", hardik Sakura.

"Kenapa?, bagus dong kalau aku jadi meramaikan hutan yang sepi ini. Lagian kalaupun itu benar, aku sama sekali tidak takut!, ujar Naruto meremehkan.

"Jaga mulut besarmu itu Naruto!, kau jangan ngomong sembarangan disini!", damprat Sakura galak.

"Galak sekali, alaaaa…. paling-paling itu cuma gosip. Kalau tidak sekarang mana buktinya?, mana-mana?, dimana mereka?".

"Narutoooooo…..!", teriak Sakura jengkel.

"Ha ha ha ha ternyata kau benar-benar takut ya Sakura?, seperti Hinata saja. Jangan takut…. kan ada aku, aku pasti akan melindungimu!, tenang saja!", ujar Naruto dengan senang. Mendengar itu Sasuke jadi mencibir sebal.

"Huh, belagak sok pahlawan!", dengus Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke kaget dan menengok ke belakang, sebenarnya dia sudah tahu adanya pergerakan aneh di belakang mereka, seperti sebuah angin yang mengejar. Dalam hal keadaan, Sasuke memang yang paling peka.

"Sial, mereka semakin dekat", rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Kemudian dia mengejar Naruto dan Sakura hingga sejajar dengan mereka.

"Hati-hati di belakangmu Dobe!", ujar Sasuke tajam dan terdengar mengancam, lalu dia melesat pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Hey Temeee!, kau pikir kau bisa menakutiku dengan cara seperti itu?!, bilang saja kalau kau cemburu!", teriak Naruto puas.

"Sasuke tunggu!", seru Sakura mengejar Sasuke.

"Lho Sakura?, kenapa kau meninggalkan aku?, Sakura!", teriak Naruto kecewa. Sakura pun menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Dasar mereka itu, menunggalkan aku sendirian, kalian pikir aku takut apa?. Apalagi si Teme itu, tidak ada pengertiannya sama sekali", gerutu Naruto. Tiba-tiba ada serangan kapak dan tombak dari belakang, Naruto sangat kaget dan nyaris kena.

"Hah?, ada apa?", Naruto berkelit dan menghindar, lalu melompat ke dahan yang lebih tinggi. Tapi begitu melihat ke belakang, dia langsung melotot dan bola matanya hampir saja keluar. Ternyata banyak sekali ninja perampok yang mengejar dan menyerangnya dari segala arah.

"Aa….pa?, se-sejak kapan?"

"Kejar mereka!", seru salah satu dari mereka. Perampok-perampok itu kemudian bermunculan dan semakin banyak, Naruto tercengang melihat jumlah mereka.

"Ternyata Sasuke benar, ta-tapi…. aku tidak menyangka mereka sebanyak itu, jadi tidak ada pilihan lain selain… kabuuuurrrr!". Akhirnya Naruto langsung ngacir dan menyelip Sakura yang ada di depan.

"Wooaaaaa…!, mereka banyak sekali!, lari Sakuraaaa….!", teriak Naruto sambil melesat meninggalkan Sakura. Kontan Sakura sangat kaget dan jantungnya hampir copot.

"Apa-apaan kau Narutoooo!, jangan menakutiku dengan cara seperti bodoh!", maki Sakura benar-benar marah.

"Itu mereka!, ayo cepat kejaarr!", seru seseorang dari belakang, disusul serangan kapak dan tombak yang bertubi-tubi. Sakura sangat kaget, langsung berkelit dan menghindar dengan lincah.

"Hah?, mereka benar-benar ada!, Naruto tunggu!". Sakura akhirnya mengejar Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke sudah tidak kelihatan lagi.

"Naruto!, jadi mereka yang disebut seribu perampok itu?", tanya Sakura begitu berhasil mengejar naruto.

"Mana aku tahu, aku kan tidak menghitungnya", ujar Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh!", maki Sakura.

"Yang bodoh aku atau kau, kalau kau pintar kenapa tidak hitung sendiri!", sungut Naruto.

"Narutooo!, semua ini salahmu!, ini diluar misi dan aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka!", damprat Sakura

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan aku?, semua ini gara-gara Sasuke!", tampik Naruto.

"Tapi kau juga menantangnya kan?, kalian berdua sama saja!", tukas Sakura.

"Sudah sangat cerewet!, ayo cepat kita keluar dari sini!", tukas Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya pergi. Mereka melesat menjauh, setelah dirasa aman akhirnya mereka berhenti dan turun dari pohon.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak mengejar lagi", kata Naruto mendesah lega.

"Tidak, mereka pasti hanya kehilangan jejak kita, Shikamaru bilang mereka tidak akan berhenti mengejar sebelum kita keluar dari hutan", ujar Sakura.

"Begitu ya, merepotkan sekali", rutuk Naruto.

"Kau bilang apa?, katanya mau melindungiku!", sungut Sakura sebal. Naruto Cuma nyengir.

"He he he he Sakura…., tadi kau sendiri bilang kalau ini diluar misi jadi…jadi…"

Tiba-tiba ada serangan beberapa shuriken, sengaja mengarah ke tangan Naruto yang tidak sadar masih menggandeng tangan Sakura. Mereka sangat kaget dan reflek menghindar, tangan mereka pun terpisah.

"Hah!, siapa itu?", teriak Naruto waspada. Tapi mereka langsung terbelalak kaget begitu melihat ternyata Sasuke yang menyerangnya, apalago Sasuke menatap mereka dengan sangar.

_**To be continue…..**_

**Ermaci :**

Hay… aku newbie, ini fanfict pertamaku jadi maaf beribu maaf kalau kaku bin gaje binti basbang dan mungkin juga banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, mmmmh… namanya apa yach? (garuk-garuk). Aku suka banget baca fanfict kalian jadi ketularan dech, pengen ikutan jadi author tapi nggak pede takut diflame readers. Tapi sekarang aku beranikan diri, soalnya udah kebelet pengen belajar nulis dan online….online… :d, jadi please kebaikan hati kalian. Setidaknya fanfict ini bisa menghibur, meskipun sedikit…hiks…hiks… T.T (mewek). Para senior mohon bantuan nasehat dan sarannya, please review yach…peace ^.^v.


End file.
